Soul Searching
by MadXaz
Summary: Tala comes to Forks after she her parents died in a car crash, she is sent to live with her grandmother and begins going to high school. Where she meets Embry and Seth and unexpectedly finds herself torn between the two and their deep secrets...
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Ok guys! Here it is please enjoy! Send reviews (GOOD ONES! XD) just kidding I like to improve my writing. First FanFic so yeah sit back and enjoy reading this! **

**Prologue**

_Everywhere was dark. Everywhere hurt. I didn't know where I was, or who I am anymore. All I remember was the horrific crash, the blood of my parents simmered on the car windows and the howl of a wolf in the distance. Then the silence._

**Chapter 1**

Tala woke up with a shock, the same nightmare she always had since that night...the accident. She stretched and looked out of the plane's window, frowning when she saw Forks down below. It had been 2 weeks after the accident and her parents put in their will that she was to be sent to her father's grandmother if anything happened to them. She was pretty annoyed that it had to be her grandmother whom she had never met in her life! She had been told by her parents that Forks was a very interesting place to visit, it had a 'mysterious' history. But all she saw now was a cloudy town below her. Her daydreaming was interrupted by the pilot who said that they were going to land soon so if they could please fasten their seat belts and prepare for landing. Tala didn't move her hands, not like her seat belt was not fasten, after the accident she put on a seat belt wherever possible. She sighed and closed her eyes waiting to hit ground.

When they landed and the plane taxied, Tala jumped out of her sit and went to the overhead compartment to take out her backpack. She tied up her brown curly hair in a loose bun and waited until she was out of the plane. Goodbye! Hope I don't see you again, she thought to herself and smiled faintly. Once she was out, she took a deep breath and headed to immigration and then to pick up her luggage which was not as long of a wait as she expected. _Soon Tala you will meet your grandmother..be polite, don't swear and whatever you do don't lose your temper!_ She thought as she began to walk to the exit.

Tala looked around the airport for a sign or anything that could say 'Tala Santos' or 'Grandmother is here!'. But she saw nothing. Then she felt a hand on her  
shoulder 'Excuse me?', asked the voice, she jumped and turned around to see two boys, around her age, smiling at her. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and looked at them confused 'Can I help you?' she said, her voice slightly squeaky. Her eyes studied them, they were drop dead gorgeous. The one on her left, had a huge and happy grin on his face with caring brown eyes, and short hair that looked slightly spiky he wore some beige pants with a brown hoodie with the sleeves cut out. The one on her right, had longer hair that was chin length, with hard brown eyes, he was taller than the other boy and her which made her feel slightly scared, seeing his arm muscles through his short sleeved shirt and jeans. The cheerful boy grinned 'I'm Seth Clearwaters and this is Embry Call' he said motioning to the other boy that gave a smirk and a nod. Tala stood there, even more confused then she snapped out of it and nodded her head 'I'm Tala Santos..I'm looking for my grandmother Maria Santos'. The boy on her right, Embry, laughed 'That's what we are here for!' He said. Seth bit his lip to stop from laughing 'Embry is right, Grandma Santos sent us to pick you up!' He explained. Tala nodded and smiled slightly 'Oh..right, I just thought she was coming' she said, a bit disappointed that her grandmother won't come to pick up her granddaughter that her parents were just killed. But on the other hand she was happy that two boys, that were above handsome, were picking her up. What caught her eye was that they both had some kind of tattoo on their shoulder, _what could it be?_ She wondered. Seth shrugged, 'Well it won't be long until we get there' he smiled brightly. Tala nods 'Lead the way' she said as she reached to her luggage. Embry took the luggage instead, his fingers brushing against hers, she blushed and pulled back 'T-thanks' she murmured. Seth looked at Embry and growled. Tala's head snapped up and looked at them, Seth eyed her 'What?' he said. She opened her mouth but no words came out 'Y-you..you just...just growled' she stuttered. They both bursted out laughing 'Yeah right' Embry laughed. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed 'Sorry must be the flight' she said, smiling. They nodded, 'Then let's get you home' Embry said firmly, dragging the luggage to an old looking red truck.


	2. Chapter 2 - Familiar?

**Hey guys! Here is my second chapter. I got some reviews so I couldn't wait but post this new chapter! I want to thank everyone who gave me a review..made me feel very happy and enthusiastic to write more! So here it is!**

**Cassie-D 101 - thank you so much for your review..I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make them do that..but maybe! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Tala looked at the house, the more nervous she got. Embry and Seth left after they helped her with her luggage leaving her in the front porch, staring at the white wooden door. During the car ride, they talked about the high school, the people there, upcoming events and places such as La Push beach, she just remained quietly and just answered the questions that they asked. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, her heart pounding in her ears. She waited then the door clicked open and a woman emerged from inside. Tala looked at the old woman,who looked at around her mid-sixties, her grey hair tied in a loose braid, she had kind grey eyes that seemed to have brightened when her gaze fell on Tala. Her lips curling into a soft smile 'You must be Tala' she said, her voice delicate and pure. Tala nods and bows her head 'It's a pleasure to meet you Ma-' the old woman waved her hand and chuckled 'No, no! Maria is only for something in writing. Call me grandma'. Tala tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled faintly 'I'm sorry grandma'. Maria hugged Tala squeezing her tightly 'How was your flight?' she asked walking to help Tala with her luggage. Tala grabbed her bag that was on the ground and her luggage. 'It was tiring' she laughed walking inside. Maria sighed 'It must of been after the accident..I'm sorry for your loss, Tala' she said sincerely, taking Tala's hands. Tala smiled and nods 'Thank you' some tears escaped her eyes, Maria wiped some tears and kissed her forehead 'It's alright..you can let everything out' she took off Tala's bag setting it on the sofa, she sat down motioning for Tala to join her. Tala didn't hesitate and hugged her grandmother crying. 'I-It was h-horrible' she said, her voice shaky. Her grandmother stroke her back and hair 'Shhh...it's fine' she whispered 'Tell me what happened' she murmured, her voice soft but firm. Tala nods taking some deep breaths before she started 'We just had dinner at a local restaurant, one that we always went every Monday, we got on the car and began talking about my school day. T-then we got into a fight. I-I was mad because they said that I wasn't concentrating in class, that I'm slacking.' she sniffed 'O-out of nowhere I saw a shadow that crossed the road, my dad pulled the steering wheel to the right...hard. I hit my head on the window and woke up.' she shivered, more tears fell 'There was so much blood! The windows were covered in it, the seats...I said I hated them! Those were my last words to them!' she pulled away and put her head in her hands 'I-I could have said anything but I said that!' Maria blinked back some tears and looked at Tala 'Tala..' she sang. Tala shook her head 'Then I heard a howl nearby...that was when I passed out' she murmured. Her grandmother tensed. 'A howl, darling?' she inquired, curiously. Tala nods 'Yes...it was nearby..I heard it, the doctors said that I might of hit my head and I was dreaming...' she sighed. Maria shook her head 'No...no..I believe you' she murmured and stood up. Tala's head snapped up looking at her wondering. The old lady cleared her throat 'Why don't you wash yourself up and I'll show you around?' she smiled. Tala wiped her eyes 'Thank you for understanding, grandma' she stood up getting her bag. 'Go up and its your first door on your left' she said before leaving to the kitchen. Tala bit her lip and climbed up the stairs looking around, some pictures of her father hanged on the walls and on a table near her new bedroom was a picture of her parents with her as a baby, a candle was lit beside the photo. She touched it before walking in her room.

Tala dumped her bag on the ground and looked at the room. It was plain and simple, white walls and wooden furniture. Her bed with floral bed sheets, she smiled and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After a while, she sat up and brought her luggage to her room, beginning to unpack, putting her clothes in the closet and her personal stuff on a desk with a mirror above it. Looking at her reflection, she touched her plain face and blood streaked eyes, _This isn't me_, she thought._ I should take a shower to ease my mind and hopefully make me look less vampy like_. She laughed at her joke and grabbed a towel that was in her closet. Walking out, she searched for the bathroom and after a few looks around, finally found it. Putting on the water, she made the room steamy and warm. She sighed happily and went in the shower, relaxing under the hot water.

After her long shower, she wrapped her towel around her body, her wet hair dripping. Tala opened the door the steam flowing through to the corridor. She ran to her room and got out some jean shorts, underwear, bra and a checked purple blouse with white tank top. She put them on and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her face had grown more colourful, her true tan colour came back. Her eyes were nice and green like they were always. 'No more vampy look for me' she joked, fixing her curly brown hair into a bun. She ran down the stair 'Grandma?' she called looking around. She walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge it read: _Tala I've gone to play poker with some friends. Go explore! But don't go wandering through the woods after sunset. Will be back at around 6pm. Have fun!_ Tala laughed 'Nice thanks grandma' she muttered and put the note on the counter, she looked out of the window and sighed. She saw a forest ahead, she played with her fingers and walked out of the back door, breathing all the scents around her 'Exploring grandma' she smiled.

Her eyes wandered through the forest, at the large trees that surrounded her. Tala hummed as she walked then she heard a branch crack, she stopped and looked behind her. There stood a large brown wolf, she gasped and tripped falling on the ground. The wolf growled baring its large teeth. 'Please don't hurt me' she murmured crawling backward until her back hit a tree. The wolf walked closer snarling. She whimpered and closed her eyes. Then a flash of light brown attack the wolf, another wolf appeared into the picture. Tala opened her eyes to see them fighting, she stood up and began running. 'Help!' she shouted. Looking back to see the light brown wolf following her, she went faster but the wolf came closer then another one a greyish smaller wolf began running after her. Tala looked back to see where she was going and saw a dead end, a rock wall covering her path. She heard the wolves stop in front of her, she slowly moved to face them. 'Oh god' she said 'Get away!" she shouted at them. The smaller one whimpered and walked closer, whilst the larger one growled slightly. Tala looked at them, into their eyes. They looked familiar. 'What the h-'. The large one turned around and ran off, then stopped growling at the smaller one, which looked at Tala and nods it head before following the large wolf.

She stood there in shock, 'What just happened?' she murmured sitting down on the ground, those eyes haunted her, they looked so familiar. She shook her head 'I'm dreaming..you're dreaming Tala' she murmured, redoing her bun that was destroyed after the run. Then she heard some footsteps coming towards her, she looked up immediately to see who was there, she saw two figures appear. It was Seth and Embry. 'Tala you alright?' Tala heard Seth say. She sat there speechless then finally was able to nod. Embry pulled her up 'Sure?' he asked firmly. She took a deep breath 'Yeah..some wolves appeared out of nowhere, so I ran' she said quietly, then she looked at them, they were half naked, their well builded muscles on their chest showing perfectly. They nod 'You should be careful..this is wolf territory' Embry smirked. Seth sighed 'We should get you home' he insists. Tala smiled 'Thanks' then raised an eyebrow 'How did you find me?' she asked. They tensed up, Seth ran a hand through his hair and looked away whilst Embry chewed on his lip. Finally Embry spoke up 'We heard someone scream 'HELP' so we thought we should check out what was going on' he quickly said. She shrugged and began walking 'Well I'm glad you guys did' she laughed. Seth grinned and ran up next to her 'So..great impression of Forks so far huh?' he joked. Tala laughed and nods 'I think it could have been worse' she shrugged. Embry chuckled 'Well what's so bad? I mean you got picked up by the handsomest guy in Forks' he grinned. Seth glared at Embry, gritting his teeth. Tala nervously laughed and starts walking slightly faster. They caught up easily. She broke the silence by saying 'So..um..when am I going to start class?' she asked. Seth smiled happily 'Well maybe have to check with Grandma Santos...we'll come to pick you up' he said excitedly. Embry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Tala looked at them then down at the ground looking at where she was stepping 'So how do you guys know my grandma?' she asked. Embry smiled 'Best lady I know...she takes care of us, know us better than anyone we know' he said putting his hands in his pockets. Tala saw the house up ahead, 'Thanks for walking me home..again' she smiled. Seth laughed 'Any time..see ya tomorrow?' he asked raising an eyebrow, she nods 'See ya tomorrow' then her gaze turned to Embry who nods 'See ya Tala' he turned and walked away heading back into the forest. Seth sighed and followed him giving Tala a wink before running to catch up with him. She felt herself blush, she turned back to the house and ran towards it going back to her new home.


	3. Chapter 3: High SchoolYay

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Tala got home, seeing her grandma not home yet, she sighed and jumped on the couch to watch some tv. Flipping through the channels until she got to a movie channel, on the side of the tv, she saw the name 'Van Helsing' she smiled and got comfortable watching it, it was ending and Tala's eyes were closed, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_"Tala! Tala! Are you there?" That was what I heard. An innocent, soft voice I looked around me, a fog blocked my view but I was sure that I was in a forest. "TALA!" My head snapped to the direction of the voice. This time it was more scared. I ran towards the sound my hands guiding me around the trees. Then I saw it...or rather him. His eyes were red, his chest bare with muscles on them that showed off his pride. He smirked "Tala" he reached out and bared his teeth, they were sharp, not humanly. I screamed._

Tala woke up and panted, her forehead sweaty. She was still on the sofa, the tv was off, a white blanket covered her body, she ran a shaking hand through her hair "It was just a dream Tala" she said to herself. Tala swung her legs to stand up, then heard someone walking down the stairs "Tala?" she heard her grandma call. "Yes, grandma?" she shouted back, standing up, she folded to blanket and made the sofa neater than it was._ I must of been really scared_, she thought. Then straightened her shirt, her grandmother saw her and smiled softly "You alright, darling?" she asked. Tala nods "Just a bad dream" she managed to smile back. Maria laughed "Well, better get ready, don't want to be late for school" she said, and walked to the kitchen "I'll make breakfast while you get ready" Tala nods and runs up the stairs, "What to wear?" she sang to herself, looking through the clothes she had. After some deciding, she picked out a white tee with a wolf silhouette printed on it, a light gray cardigan and navy blue skinny jeans. Tala completed the look with brown boots. Tala looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, then put her hair in a loose braid. "Lovely" she posed then laughed putting a notebook and pencil case in her black leather bag, she put it on her shoulder and walked down the stairs. When she got downstairs, she could smell the fresh scent of eggs and bacon, she licked her lips and quickened her pace to the kitchen.

When she got there, a plate with two eggs, sunny side up, and two stripes bacon, creating a perfect smiley face. She grinned and sat down on a stool. "Thanks grandma" she whispered and began eating, hungrily. Her grandmother laughed "Easy there, Seth and Embry won't pick you up until a few more minutes" Tala almost choked and remembered that they were going to pick her up. She slowly nods "Yes, grandma" she said eating more slowly but still with eagerness. After around 30 minutes, the doorbell rang, Tala quickly ate the last bits of egg and wiped her mouth with a tissue nearby. Maria laughed and shook her head then walked towards the door "Embry, Seth, what a pleasant surprise" she smiled and motioned them to come in. Tala turned around and her heart stopped. Seth and Embry stood in front of her. Seth had his hair covering some of his eyes, which he pushed away with a flick of his hand he wore a white tight shirt with the sleeve ripped off and some dirty jeans. Embry on the other hand, had his hair nicely groomed, wearing a black shirt again with the sleeves ripped out, with some ripped jeans. _What's with all the ripped shirts?_ she wondered. Tala smiled and stood up "You guys ready to go?" she asked, Seth laughed "I think it is us that should be saying that" he commented. She shrugged "I guess that I'm more prepared than I thought" she smiled, Maria chuckled "Alright, get your butts out of here" she sighed, almost pushing them out of the door.

Once they were out, Embry lead Tala to the same red truck, that was used to pick her up, Seth opened the door for her, she went in and put on her seat belt immediately. Then they were off and on the road, heading to school. Tala got more nervous than she thought she was going to be. Seth and Embry were chilled out, no seat belts. Embry was driving, he had one hand on the wheel. Tala played with her fingers, looking outside the window. The car ride was quiet, and a bit awkward.

Upon their arrival, Tala saw the high school. It was smaller than her old school and much more plain. She sighed and once they were parked finally unbuckled her seat belt. This time Embry opened the door for her, she smiled and takes her bag jumping out of the car. Seth put his hands in his pockets "Welcome to Forks High" he chuckled. Embry smirked "Don't worry you only have a few years left" he murmured from behind. Tala blushed and sighed "Where to now?" she asked them. Seth nods "Right you have to go to the office..they will give you your schedule and so on" he explained, leading her to where she had to go. Embry not far behind.

The lady at the desk, looked like the Joker, only a female version of him. Her hair was all over the place and she had way too much makeup on. A horror show in real life. Tala just smiled sweetly and told her name asking for her schedule. The lady nods "Pleasure to meet you Tala..I'm Dolores" she grinned, "Just wait a mo, and you'll be set soon" she stood up and headed to inside her office. Tala waited, looking behind her, Seth and Embry weren't there anymore. She frowned, _Seriously Tala? You're sad because some hot guys aren't here? Be independent_! she thought. Then saw Dolores come back "Here ya go" she hands her a sheet of yellow paper and smiled, sitting down at her desk. Tala bit her lip and looked at her schedule, first thing she had was American History, she smiled._ Gonna ace that_, she laughed. Heading to the class.

When she got there, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in." A masculine voice boomed. She exhaled and turned the doorknob slowly, then entered the classroom. 29 pairs of eyes scrutinized her and she felt her cheeks flame as she stood there awkwardly. The teacher was in his mid-thirties, with a kind smile and adorned a casual attire. He stood up "Hello..I'm Mr Ross, I'll be teaching American History" he extended his hand to be shaked. Tala shook it and smiled "I'm Tala Santos" she introduced herself. Her gaze moving around the room, she saw Embry and Seth, they waved and grinned. She gave them a small wave, and looked back at Mr Ross, who saw her wave at Seth and Embry. He chuckled "Well I see that you have some friends already..go sit in a free seat there" he sat back down, leaving Tala alone in the front. She looked down and walked to the free seat in between Seth and Embry. She smiled at both of them and got out her notebook and pencil case. She sighed, taking notes as Mr Ross spoke. Seth looked once in awhile at Tala and wrote something down in a piece of paper, handing it to Tala: _You free on friday?_ the note read. She blushed, looking at Seth, who gave a shy smile. Embry clenched his fists, then wrote something on a piece of paper, giving it to Tala:_ Hey..you want to hang out on friday?_ it said. Her eyes widened and bit her lip, her eyes moving to Embry, who just smirked, acting cool. She quickly continued with her classwork _Concentrate Tala_ she thought to herself, the bell rang. Tala looked at her schedule, next was Drama. She packs up "See ya guys" she mumbled quickly heading out to class.

Drama was something that Tala found quickly. It was in the auditorium, which was just a few metres away from American History. "Hey! Tala wait up!" she turned around. Embry. Her heart slammed in her chest. "H-hey Embry..you have Drama too?" she raised an eyebrow. Embry shrugged and smirked "Course...come on let's go" he lead her to the auditorium, which was relatively small. She bit her lip walking to get some seat, Embry stood her "No...we have to be on stage..never off" he smirked "Number one rule in Mrs Mac's class". Tala smirked and sighed, "Thanks for the warning..where's Seth?" she asked. He laughed "He has advanced calculus..smarty pants" he muttered that last part. She giggled, and the class started. She met Mrs Mac, who looked almost the same as the lady in the front desk, they were put in pairs. She was with Embry, something that she really didn't wish for...She was going to make a fool out of herself...


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! I've really had a lot of stuff to do and...yeah..so if I don't update. PLEASE NO HATE! And please review and tell me what you like or if you have any ideas or ANYTHING! By the way, thank you for the people that have author alerted me! Appreciate it!**

* * *

The class went by really quickly, once they were put into pairs they were sent away to practice a dialogue that was given to them by Mrs Mac, each pair had a different subject. Theirs was romance, surprise, surprise. Tala read her parts and turned to Embry who was grinning mischievously, he leaned on the wall on the stage "You ready?" he asked, walking towards her. She blushed "Ready when you are" the corner of her lips went up to a small smile.

He chuckled nodding, then started his line "My dearest lover how long must we wait for us to finally be together?" he grinned. They were face to face, Tala almost lost her voice then finally found it "My white prince, it will be soon, for I'm yours as you are mine". Embry pulled her closer, his hands on her waist. She blushed harder pulling away from him slowly, she cleared her throat, which made Embry stop from laughing "My dear, what makes you so uneasy when I'm around" he raised an eyebrow. Tala confused looked at her sheet for the next line, which wasn't there! She glared at him, rolling her eyes "You seem confident as if I would be always yours, little do you know" she teased, putting her hands behind her back as she turned walking away. He took one step and was already behind her, his hands taking hers "I might not know you but this is something that both you and I feel" he murmured to her ear. Tala turned around facing him "I-I-" she was stopped by a clapping from behind, it was Mrs Mac. Embry didn't take his hands away, which made Tala blush even more. Mrs Mac smiled, "Why that must be the best dialogue I've seen so far!" she clapped even more. Embry finally pulled away and ran a hand through his hair "Thank you Mrs Mac" he said in a serious yet playful tone. Tala just nods and smiles, finally the bell rang and Mrs Mac dismissed them, telling them that they should keep practicing and next class they will perform with costumes and everything, which made Tala excited but then again nervous because this made spending more time with Embry.

As she was packing up, she glanced up to see Embry staring at her. Tala raised an eyebrow, he grinned and walked up to her "So..that was pretty.." she laughed "Good acting?" she said. He nods "Yeah..good acting but I hoped it would've lasted longer" he leaned closer to her, smiling. Tala couldn't help but laugh, "Okay.." she said awkwardly, swinging her bag on her shoulder "So now is lunch right?" she asked, Embry nods "I'll walk with you, Seth must be already there, big appetite" he joked, she laughs again. Then begins to walk with Embry closely behind, he jogs up so that they were now walking next to each other, Tala pursed her lips to stop from smiling so broadly.

They finally got to the canteen and as Embry had said, Seth was sitting down on an empty table with mountains of food, he looked up to see them and waved. Tala got her food and made her way to Seth, she felt eyes looking at her as she walked, causing her to blush but then she straightened herself, walking proudly to the table. She sat down and smiled at Seth "Hey, sharing with anyone?" she joked. Seth grinned "Nah, when it comes to food, I'm an animal" he chuckled. She giggled and began eating, when Embry walked up and sat next to them "Eating already?!" he teased, poking her at her side. She yelped in shock, jumping, then glared "I'm ticklish so don't" she warned, this only caused Embry to grin wider, Seth on the other hand glared at Embry, growling under his breath. Tala looked over at Seth, tilting her head to the side, confused. Embry followed her gaze and chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Heel Seth.." Embry joked while laughing, his eyes shooting him a warning glance. Tala smiled shyly at Seth and joined in laughing quietly. Seth stopped growling realizing what he was doing and ran a hand through his hair, a small blush formed in his sweet face.

After lunch, Tala had her last class without Seth or Embry around. She took the time to reflect her day while listening to the teacher go on about trigonometry, Tala took some notes about it of course since she wasn't the best at maths. Her mind was somewhere else though, wondering about those two handsome boys that she met just yesterday, a smile went to her lips. Tala moved her gaze to the window beside her and she looked out wondering how did she feel so at home? FInally after minutes of torture, the bell made its last ring, the noise so deafening that she put her hands to her ears. When the noise died out, she packed her bag and walked to the entrance of the school, her feet making faint sounds as she walked.

When she got outside, the sun hit her face already making her sweat. Tala lifted her hand to shield herself from the strong sun, then she heard a whistle and a familiar laughter. She turned herself to the source of the laugh, finding herself in front of Seth and Embry standing next to the same old red truck. "What took you so long?" whined Seth. Embry smirked "I was starting to miss you, Tala" he said. Tala blushed red, her eyes stared at the ground. Seth pushed Embry hard, his jaw tightened, his eyes glaring. Tala looked up, hoping that nothing bad would happen..like a fight. Embry pushed Seth back lightly and grinned "Just kidding, bro" he said, as if nothing happened. Tala sighed a sigh of relief, then smiled "Can we go already?" she whined, laughing. Embry and Seth laughed, nodding their approval. She jogged to the passenger seat and opened the door climbing in. Embry went in the driver seat. Seth glared at them and squeezed in between both Tala and Embry. Tala giggled and moved up slightly. Embry huffed and started the engine. Seth looked at Tala and grinned, a glint of mischief in his eyes "So Tala how was your day?" he put around her shoulder, getting comfortable. Embry kept his eyes on the road but sometimes looked at them through the corner of his eye, his hands tensed up on the steering wheel. Tala looked from the road to Seth "Fine thanks...the classes were very easy to find, everything is so close" she explained, then blushed, noticing Seth was close to her. Tala once again looked out to the road, Seth grinned even wider running a hand through his hair "Yeah, that's the good thing about school...you mind me checking out our scheduele?" he asked. She glanced back at Seth, who was looking at her so closely, she smiled, then began going through her bag that was placed in her lap until she found the folded yellow piece of paper. Tala handed it to Seth, who unfolded it and began going through it, remembering each class she hand until Friday. After a few minutes, he handed it back "Thanks, Nizhoni" he winked. Tala raised an eyebrow "Ni-zhon-what?" she asked, having trouble pronouncing the word. Seth chuckled "It mean beautiful in Navajo" he explained. Tala blushed. "Navajo is a native american tribe in the southwest of the United States" he continued. "Talk about paying attention in chats with my parents" he joked. Tala nudged him and laughed, which only made him lean in more. Embry hands began to clench and unclench on the wheel. Seth felt Embry getting angry, he smirked and looked at Tala "So Tala doing anything on Friday?" he asked flirtatiously.

That was it, Embry thought, he suddenly turned the wheel abruptly causing the car to skid to the side of the road stopping. The smell of burned rubber filled his nose. Tala was grabbed onto the door, Seth put his arms around her protectively, then slowly began to pull away but Tala grabbed his shirt "D-d-don't leave.." she whimpered, some tears filling her eyes. Seth nods, stroking her hair soothingly, "It's okay" he murmured, then moved his gaze to Embry who was glaring "Let go of her" he growled, the vein on his neck popped out as he spoke. Seth growled, pulling Tala closer, she bit her lip hard until some blood escaped from her lower lip. Embry and Seth smelled the blood and looked at her, Embry gulped "Tala, jeez I'm so sorry..I just.." he ran a hand through his hair, trying to make up something. Seth shook his head and kept on comforting Tala. But Tala couldn't take it anymore, she pushed the car door open and ran towards the woods. "TALA!" she heard them shout, followed by yelling and cursing and blaming each other. She just kept on running until her legs began to burn.

Tala finally stopped, when she was out of breath and a few miles or so from where she was before. She panted and looked around This place looks familiar, she thought. The trees surrounded her and she felt as though their were closing in on her. Tala redid her ponytail which was now a big mess. Then she heard a branch snap, she jumped and looked around, trying to find the source of what.. or who was around here. "Who's there?" she called, but no answer. It was then that she realized that her hands were trembling and the memory of that night..of that accident filled her mind.

'It's alright, sweetie...we are fine" her mother voice rang through the forest. Tala gasped "MAMA?" she shouted desperately. "Tails, they is no need to worry" the strong voice of her father, made her heart break. He would always call me Tails, she remembered, then began running "PAPA! MAMA!" she shouted, again and again. But her run was cut short when she heard a growl from behind, she turned around, fast. That was when she saw it.

There in front of her she saw a wolf, that same large brown wolf that almost attacked her yesterday. "Oh no" she muttered to herself, the wolf leaped into the air and that was when Tala began to run again, hoping that she could try to outrun it. Tala felt the panting and growling behind her, she tried to pick up her speed then did a sharp turn putting herself behind a tree, she heard the wolf go past her. She smiled and sighed, then looked behind her again to walk back, the wolf stood now face to face with Tala. She was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5: SAY WHAT?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates and everything..I won't make any excuses so I'm going to swear to start updating twice a month. I'm starting to work on a new story so I going to do my very very best! Please review tell me what you think...reviews always helps to...um..motivate...if that sounds stupid then ignore that and just read the story! XP Enjoy and hope you like it! **

**I don't own Twilight only my character Tala...**

**-MadXaz**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The wolf snapped it massive jaws at Tala, she shielded herself with her arms, her eyes locked with those large predatory eyes. "TALA!" she heard someone shout. The wolf broke the eye contact and turned its attention to the owner of the voice. She made her move and began climbing up the tree, sometimes slipping or losing her footing. When she reached close to the top, she saw two more wolf emerged, the same ones that ran after her last time, the little greyish one and light brown wolf , she grabbed onto the tree for dear life._ I'm going to be a main course!_ she thought. But the wolves that arrived didn't come to help the large wolf who was now jumping up on the tree, almost biting on her heel. It was a strong jumper, she small grey one leaped at the large wolf, causing it to tumble to the side, while the lighter brown wolf started fighting with it, the light brown bit one of its paws, blood started oozing out. The wolf yelped with pain and began kicking them away until it finally was able to stand and run away, it was just a few feet away from where Tala was on the tree. When the large wolf look back, it lock its eyes with Tala for one last time and left without a trace.

Tala gulped and looked back down, to see those two wolves waiting for her at the bottom. She bit her lip trying to figure out what to do. When Tala looked back down, she saw the wolves changing, their fur changing into muscled tanned skin, their snouts changed into fine noses and their eyes remained the same. She blushed and looked away, she heard those two boys talking over the clothes, arguing who was whose. Tala gasped. She recognized those voices and those eyes. Her eyes went back down, they were now clothed, only their chest were bare. They moved their gaze up. "Embry? SETH?" she shouted, then lost her footing and fell down. She screamed as she fell, closing her eyes shut. When she opened them, she saw she wasn't on the ground. Tala felt some strong arms around her, and Embry's brown eyes soften when she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to scream when his hand clamped over her mouth. "Whatever you do...Don't scream" he warned, eyeing her before pulling his hand away. She stirred and jumped out of his arms hitting the ground. She gasped, the air was knocked out of her. Seth kneeled beside her and helped her up "Tala.." he murmured, then bit his lip, there was no way to explain this. Tala hands shook vigorously "W-what are y-y-you?" she squeaked. Embry sighed "We are shapeshifters or as you sometimes mistaken...werewolves" his lip curled up slightly into a sly smile. Seth looked at Tala "Are you alright?" he asked. Tala stared at him in shock "_Am I alright?!_" she shouted. "OF COURSE NOT! A while ago I was living normally and going back home when you,' she jabbed her finger into Embry's chest, her finger didn't do much to Embry but it hurt her, she tried not to show it. "Steered the car off the goddamn road! THEN I got chased by a wolf-'

"That was not a normal wolf, Tala" Embry interrupted, his voice sharp. "That was also a shapeshifter and for some strange reason it wants to kill you". Seth coughed "Hey guys...let's not get worked up here...Embry..Tala is right, she got a big load of truth now" he explained, trying to knock off the steam on Embry. Tala shook her head "Why didn't you guys tell me?" she finally found the confidence to speak. Seth answered this time "Well...would you of believed us? Or run away screaming like hell?" he chuckled, making a joke out of it. Embry smirked, his eyes always remained on Tala. She bit her lip, "I'm not dreaming, aren't I?" she sighed, pinching herself in the arm. The pain caused her to wince. Seth whimpered "Tala...you aren't dreaming, stop hurting yourself" he walked towards her. Embry rolled his eyes "Oh stop...this is getting so dramatic" he grunted. Seth stopped and growled "Well Embry I would like to see your face when you get into this type of situation!" he turned on his heels, glaring at him with his fists clenched. Tala put her hand on Seth's shoulder "No Embry is right...I'm sorry for acting like a drama queen" she gave Embry a small smile. She felt Seth relax under her hand and nodded turning back to face her and scooped her up in a bone-crushing hug. Tala laughed with the little air she had. "She can't breathe Seth" Embry said in his casual tone. Seth finally let go and gave Tala a big smile. Tala felt herself doing the same. Embry walked towards them "Hey why don't we get back? I think Grandma Santos will be worrying" he shoved his hands into his pockets. Seth muttered under his breath "Moment breaker". Tala giggled and nods "Yeah..she must be" when she began walking she stopped "Does Grandma knows..about this?" she asked. Seth and Embry bursted out laughing "Of course! She is an expert with shapeshifters history" Embry smirked, beginning to walk, as he passed Tala, his shoulder brushed hers. He didn't stop walking nor did he looked back.

Seth, on the other hand, walked Tala all the way home, explaining to her about shapeshifters and their history. She listened attentively, not interrupting and when they got to the front porch, Seth smiled and gave her another hug then jogged away, leaving Tala no choice but to walk inside.

As soon as she walked in, she didn't need to shout for her grandma. Maria was already standing in front of her "So now you know, dear Tala?" she asked. Tala nodded "Yep, the shapeshifters and a unknown shapeshifter that wants to kill me-"

"KILL YOU?" the old lady shouted "What are you talking about? Explain, explain" Maria literally dragged Tala to the sofa and beckoned her to explain. Tala took a deep breath and began talking about that large wolf that chased her since she arrived and how the secret was opened up when Embry and Seth came to the rescue. Maria listened and when Tala was finally finished, Maria stood up and walked to an old box that was on the dining table. When she returned she opened the box and pulled out a leather string with a turquoise stone, she put it on Tala. "Grandma what's this for?" she asked. Maria smiled "It was mine, and my mother before me and her mother before her, this stone has been in the family for centuries. They say that turquoise, is a "fallen sky stone" hidden in Mother Earth. It has been valued for many years for its beauty and reputed spiritual and life-giving qualities. A long time ago someone noticed a clear blue line running through gray rock, and saw the imagery of sky and water in stone, and from that time on, turquoise has been cherished above all else in creation. It's the stone of sky, stone of water, stone of blessings, good fortune, protection, good health and long life. This will protect you from anything bad, especially that wolf...when you most need it, it will answer with its help" Tala looked at the stone on her neck and stroked it gently "It's beautiful grandma..thank you" she smiled and hugged her. "I better start on my homework.." she stood up "Thanks again" she called as she ran up the stairs. Maria chuckled "She's just like me" she murmured as she began to work on the dinner.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Day

**Hey guys! New chapter! thanks for those who read this and really appeaciate the patience...so please review they always help and enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight just my character Tala**

**-MadXaz**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Tala woke up, she sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 5:30, groaning she stretched and got out of the bed. Tala headed to take a shower and taking it easy. After letting go of all her worries through the warm water. She put on her underwear and bra, then a grey tank top and some black shorts, Tala opened the curtains to see the sun covered with some clouds, she bit the inside of her cheek and put on a red jacket. She tied her hair up in a braid and checked the watch. It was 6:01, she then remembered her grandmother's necklace, she glanced at her bed stand and put it on, smiling at the smooth stone. Tala opened her bedroom door and quietly went down the stairs, to the kitchen. She decided to prepare some eggs and tea since she didn't do much around the house, and it was sorta way to pay her grandmother back.

At 7:00, Maria walked down the stairs to see breakfast already prepared for her and Tala eating quietly as she could. The old woman smiled and walked to the table "What a wonderful breakfast, Tala" Maria cooed and put a hand on Tala's back. Tala jumped and laughed "Thanks..I wanted to thank you for everything" she smiled at Maria "Well today is Friday so if you want to hang out with some friends you can but be sure to come home at 8" Maria chuckled, sitting down and began eating some eggs that Tala prepared. It was then when Tala remembered that Embry AND Seth asked her to hang out after school, it was also then when she realised that they were shapeshifters. She sighed and shaked her head trying to get rid of the things bugging her.

After having eaten her breakfast, Tala went to get her bag, and kissed her grandmother goodbye and began walking to school. As she made her way to school, she heard a truck honk and stop right next to her. The window rolled down and she saw Seth and Embry, she gave them a wave "Hey guys" she smiled. Seth got out "What are you doing walking? Come on let's give you a lift" he offered. She nodded and got in, Seth got in after her. Embry gave her a nod and started the car again. When they got to school and Seth got out, Embry grabbed hold of her wrist "You alright?" he asked, his voice trying to be softer than usual. Tala nodded and gave him a weak smile "Better than I thought I would be" she laughed, then got out. Another day began.

After school, she walked with Seth and Embry back to the truck "Um..you guys want to hang out?" she asked biting her lip. The two boys exchanged a glance and looked back at a nervous Tala, they gave a her big smile and nodded "Sure...we know the perfect place" Embry smirked, walking to the driver's seat. Seth laughed "La Push beach is the perfect place to just have fun and relax" he put an arm around Tala and opened the door for her. She climbed in, grinning to herself and they headed to La Push beach.

When they got there, Embry and Seth got out and began running like fools to the water. Tala giggled and took off her shoes leaving them in the car, and took off after them. When she finally got to the water's edge she saw Embry and Seth already in the water splashing each other. Tala kicked some water and them laughing. Seth charged up on her and scooped her up in his arms throwing her to the cold water, she squealed and splashed him. Embry smirked and splashed Tala from behind. She gasped "Oh my god that's cold!" she exclaimed. They laughed and played some more until the sun was setting. They laid down on the black sand and watch the sunset. "It's beautiful" she murmured. Embry nodded and sighed "I never get used to it". Seth grinned "You guys are so dramatic" he laughed, Tala smiled and joined in. Embry smiled weakly and sat up "Seth let's see if you are getting faster than me" he grinned, Seth groaned "Seriously? Why?" he whined. Embry rolled his eyes "If you don't want to race then you are a chicken" he began doing chicken noises. Tala giggled "Ugh..fine but what's the prize?" Seth asked smirking. Embry thought and then grinned "Why not a kiss from Tala?" Tala gave him a confused glance "I never-" Seth cut in "Deal" he growled. "Where's the finish line?" he glared at Embry. Embry grinned wider "The flags" he pointed to the yellow flags almost a mile away. Seth nodded and looked at Tala "I won't let that bastard kiss you" he muttered under his breath. Tala looked at them and shaked her head "Go already!" she sighed, and they were off. She looked up and gasped, they were almost halfway there. The two of them were a blur but she could see Seth's grey hoodie and Embry's black shirt. They were close but she saw Seth taking the lead when they were making the turn. Embry began charging up but Seth looked like he wasn't going to give up. They were getting closer and closer but then she saw Embry take Seth's collar and pulled him down. Tala stood up and glanced at Seth who growled and began running at full speed to catch up. But it was too late Embry had won.

"Alright..I win" Embry said to Seth who was jogging up to them, glaring at Embry. Embry switched his gaze to Tala "May I have this kiss?" he grinned and pulled Tala close to him. "Embry" she warned but his lips were already on top of hers. The kiss was more dramatic and it was over in just a few seconds. Seth growled and pushed Embry away from Tala. "Bastard!" he shouted at Embry. Embry grinned "She tasted like honey" he teased wiggling his eyebrows at Tala, who was blushing red. Seth glared at him and raised his fist to punch him but Embry caught the punch in midair "I was just kidding" he rolled his eyes. Seth's muscles were tense but he relaxed and pushed away from Embry "Whatever" he muttered, walking to Tala who was still shocked at what just happened. Embry sighed and turned in his heels "I'm gonna go for a walk..be back soon" he muttered walking away.

Tala looked at Seth "You alright?" she asked. Seth smiled "Yeah..totally fine" he said sarcastically and looked at Tala "I just don't like him kissing you" he looked into her eyes and leaned close to her. She looked away, blushing harder "It wasn't a kiss..it was a show kiss" she pulled her knees closer to her and put her chin on them. Seth sat next to her and looked the horizon "I tried to...to win, so I could..but I knew you didn't want to be kissed so I just tried to protect you" his gaze fell on her again. Tala moved her head to face him "Thank you" she smiled, realizing that Seth was closer "Let me show you something" he murmured, and stood up holding Tala's hands then he put her on his back and began running. Tala looked up and all she saw was blur, then they stopped. She looked around and they were in a waterfall. Seth smiled at her and put her down "This is my favourite place...I don't usually show anyone this" he admitted, Tala put a foot in the clear water and smiled "It's beautiful" she murmured. Seth grinned and sat down on the stones surrounding the water, she joined him "Seth..Embry won't be looking for us right?" she asked, worriedly. Seth let out a groan "Embry doesn't need to look for us..I'm protect you" he said firmly. Tala jumped and bit her lip "Sorry" she sighed looking at the falling waters. Seth shook his head "I'm sorry...I've just overprotective..of people I care for" he added the last part quietly. Tala smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "Thanks" she closed her eyes breathing in the clean air. Seth relaxed under her head and smiled "Tala.." he murmured, leaning closer. His hand cupped her face gently, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Tala opened her eyes shocked but then closed them. Enjoying the moment. Seth's lips were soft not like Embry's that were rough on hers. When he pulled away, Tala felt a tingling feeling on her lips and blushed. Seth smiled "Thank you...for letting me kiss you" he said. Tala laughed "You're welcome" she grinned. "Can you walk me home? I think I might get lost" Seth chuckled and nodded "Course..let's go" he took her hand and began walking with her to Maria's house.

In the distance, Embry watched them leave. A strong pang of jealousy and guilt hit his chest. "Damnit" he muttered and ran back to the beach, to get the truck and ride home, since Seth and Tala wouldn't be needing it.

When Seth and Tala reached home, Seth kissed her cheek and jogged away. Tala smiled and walked in, completely dazed. She got kissed...twice by the most hottest boys in Forks! She got faint but then she saw her grandmother smiling at her "Would you like to explain anything, dear?" Maria raised an eyebrow. Tala giggled and blushed "School was great!" she smiled and hugged Maria, then ran up the stairs trying not to smile much. As soon as she walked in her room, she closed the door and sighed "Oh..Tala...what now?" she said to herself and jumped on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**That was chapter 6. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I'm still deciding who she should end up with *wink* *nudge* REVIEWS HELP and I'll be posting some more chapters on my other fanfic and this one as soon as possible! Patience helps also!**

**-MadXaz**


	7. Chapter 7: Almost At Death's Door

**Hey guys!**

**Just wanted to thank all who are following or favourited this story! It really made me happy! School is starting soon so I'm going to try twice a month at least. Please review! It always helps!**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**Godisgood3 - thank you for your review! It made my day**

**I don't own Twilight just my character Tala**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Tala woke up to see that she slept in her clothes from yesterday but she didn't mind because she felt happier than usual. Before going downstairs, she changed into something more cleaner, a dark green blouse with a white tank top and some denim shorts. She literally skipped downstairs to smell homemade bread that made her stomach grumble. Maria was humming some random tunes, as she took the bread from the oven. "Morning, grandma!" Tala shouted, causing the old woman to almost drop the bread. "Tala!" Maria snapped, but her lips were tilted up in a smile. Tala grinned and sat down on a stool next to the dining table. Maria sighed putting the bread on the table "Why are you so happy?" she asked, hitting Tala's hand which was close to the bread, "It's hot!" she rolled her eyes. Tala pouted and put her chin on her hand, "I'm just happy" she murmured. Maria nodded and continued cooking, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Tala offered as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw Embry at the front porch with his hands in his pockets and his hair wet as if he got out of the shower. He wore a tight white sleeveless shirt with some dark jeans. "Embry, what a surprise" Tala smiled as she put on some shoes and walked out closing the door behind her. Embry raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, never expected to hear that" he said amused. She blushed and looked around "Seriously what are you doing here?" she asked. Embry ran a hand through his hair "I..just..I just wanted to know if you would hang out with me". The silence between them was a while when Tala finally answered "Yeah, I would like that" she smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Embry nodded and walked to his red motorcycle which he just finished fixing and opened the trunk to get an extra helmet for her . He looked back to see Tala close the door and walk down the steps. _She must of told her grandma_, he thought. She was walking towards Embry when she saw the motorcycle, she stopped in mid-stride. Embry eyed her "You coming?" he asked. Tala nodded nervously and took the helmet that Embry offered her. She put it on then got on the motorcycle. Embry kicked the kickstand, causing Tala to wrap her arms around Embry's waist tightly. He chuckled quietly and started the engine, then went away slowly so she know that it was safe.

After ten minutes, they were going uphill, the forest surrounded the road. Tala moved a bit closer to Embry, her arms going more relaxed. That memory of the crash wasn't in Tala's mind, she didn't care about falling, because she felt safe. She breathed in the scent of the pine trees, it felt nice, except she didn't understand why Embry was with her. "Where are we going?" she asked, shouting. Embry grinned "The cliffside!" he shouted back and went even faster. Tala yelped/laughed holding on tighter.

When they finally reached the cliffside, she could see Seth there, smiling. She smiled back with a wave, Tala got off and heard Embry mutter something. He sounded pretty pissed off. Seth jogged up towards them "Hey guys! Didn't expect you to be here" he hugged Tala. Embry just glared, rolling his eyes afterwards. Tala began walking quite hypnotized by the view. She could almost hear the argument of Seth and Embry but she didn't want to hear it. Tala just wanted to enjoy this. That was when Seth appeared next to her, "So.." he smiled. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, giggling quietly.

Embry looked at them from the motorcycle and ran a hand through his hair, he wanted to be the one there next to her, but Seth had to ruin everything. Getting off his motorcycle, he walked to them, trying to appear unfazed and bored. When he was next to them, he sighed "Hey..wanna cliff dive?" he asked them, grinned. Tala looked at Embry and smiled "I would like to live from a few more years thank you". Seth laughed "It's actually pretty fun and the current doesn't look that strong" he said looking down the cliff. Tala shook her head "No...I don't want to commit suicide" she said nervously. Embry smirked and took off his shirt and shoes, then walked closer to the cliff side, "Embry what are you doing?!" she shouted, scared. Seth sighed "Don't worry..he's actually good at this" he said reassuringly. Embry looked back at them "If I survive this, you are going next" he pointed at Tala, smiling. He jumped, going into a dive position just as he hit the water. Tala gasped, "Oh my god..I just assisted suicide!" she covered her mouth staring at Seth who was biting his lip from smiling. "Tala, it's fine" he put an arm around her shoulders caringly.

Embry began climbing the rocks to reach the top of the cliff, he did it with ease and quickly. When he got to the top, Tala hugged him tightly, "I thought I just helped kill you!" she muttered, pulling away she punched his shoulder softly. Seth laughed, at Embry's face who was confused. Then Embry grinned "You're turn!" he put a hand on Tala's back pushing her to the cliff side. Seth pushed Embry away "Let her choose!" he said protectively, looking at Tala who looked scared. Tala looked down, she saw the sea hit the rocks that were below, she could do this, she told herself. "I'm going to do this" she said aloud. Embry smiled wider. But Seth frowned, getting nervous by the minute. Tala closed her eyes and took a breath then jumped.

She felt the water hit her, when she resurfaced she saw a wave push her. The current had gotten stronger. "TALA!" she heard them shout above. She opened her mouth to answer but the water entered her mouth and pulled her below. Tala fought to get back up but the air was getting out of her and her eyes began getting heavy. _I'm going to die,_ she thought then gave up, letting herself go.

Embry gritted his teeth feeling guilty for what is happening to Tala, then he didn't see her anymore. Not wasting another second, he jumped in, shifting to his wolf form in mid-air. Leaving Seth, whimpering, he began running down to the beach as fast as he could.

Embry moved his paws and dove in, he saw Tala's body slowly sinking. He grabbed her shirt with his teeth and resurfaced, paddling to the beach where he saw Seth in his wolf form too. He hoped he wasn't too late.

When Tala opened her eyes, she felt warm. Her fingers softly stroking something that felt like fur. She turned her head slightly to see Seth's wolf form curled beside her, she smiled faintly then Seth replied her with a soft whimper and a lick on the cheek. She giggled and turned her head to see another wolf...Embry. He was pacing back and forth, his eyes full of concern. His fur was wet, he must of saved her, she thought. "Embry..thank you" she said weakly and began coughing. She sat up moving away from Seth's warm body, throwing up the water that was in her lungs. Seth stood up and placed his head on her shoulder. Embry looked at her, his eyes showed guilt. She meet his gaze and bit her lip, "It wasn't your fault, Embry" she reached out to stroke his face. Embry snarled, pulling away and ran away.

****After a few more minutes, Tala and Seth, now in his human form with clothes, sat beside each other. "Don't worry about Embry..he thinks it's his fault" Seth stroked her back, making his fingers draw some patterns. Tala looked at Seth and buried her face in his chest. She was getting drier but her body was still shaking from what happened. "It wasn't..I shouldn't of done it, I'm not strong enough" she sobbed. Seth tipped her chin up, so that they were now staring into each others eyes. "You are strong, Tala...don't ever think different" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then they stayed together at the beach till the sun was down.

* * *

**That was chapter 7, please review tell me what you think!**

**-MadXaz**


End file.
